The present invention relates to a ski boot, particularly of the rear-entry type, with a device for securing the heel.
As is known, in manufacturing ski boots, and especially rear-entry ski boots, remarkable problems are encountered in affording a good securing of the heel. These disadvantages derive directly from the kind of construction used for ski boots, which brings abou, in the heel area, a grouping of several elements closely arranged side-by-side , that is to say the shell and the front and rear quarters, respectively pivoted to the shell.
The securing or fastening action which can be exerted at the heel area is not constant and depends directly on the kind of leg of the user and on the securing force exerted, so that there is always a certain gap which is difficult to recover in order to obtain an effective securing of the heel.
It must be furthermore added that, during the flexing phase of the quarters relatively to the shell, the rear quarter, the front quarter and the shell which surround the ankle of the user generally tend to play out, that is to say, to open towards the outside, so that the securing of the heel is made even more precarious.